Truth Be Told
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Can romance blossom between Serenity and Darien when he comes clean about his true self or will the line which divides humans and vampires hold strong in old London. The whole gangs here to find out! SD SG pairing
1. Chapter 1

Truth Be Told

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue I am poor.

Author's notes: Ok people you know the drill love it hate it doesn't matter just review it! And, if you like this one don't be shy check out any of my other fabulous (or other wise likable) works. Thank you for your time, and happy holidays with cookies and cream on top!

Chapter 1

Strangers Among Friends

"Darien! Darien Shield's come out this instance," A normally composed and refined Doctor Shield's called out through his manner in frustration at not being able to find his grandson. From one extravagantly decorated room to the next he searched his London manner for the boy that looked so much like his son had when he'd been the same age. It was about the same time 800 years ago his own son had been hiding from him just like Darien was doing this very moment and it brought tears to his ancient eyes, but he put memories aside entering his grandson's study, decorated in deep red velvets and rose wood furnishings his trained eyes searched out its current prey only to fall flat on Andrew Kensington his grandson best friend.

"Andrew," he began with a menacing look in his eyes causing the younger blond to squirm nervously in his sit by the balcony of the study. "Have you seen my wretched excuse for a grandson anywhere?"

"N-no sir, I haven't," he answered eyes intently focused on the book before him as the much older man approached him till there facing were inches apart.

"Are you sure, because it'd be very bad for you if you were hiding him…"

"I-I'll let you know if I see him right away sir!" a very nervous blond squeaked.

With a disgruntled grunt the older man brushed his short gray hair out of his dark blue eyes before examining the room once more only to smooth the material of his silk purple robes and exit the room slamming its rose wood doors closed.

With a sigh of relief Andrew continued to read his book not bothering to turn around and watch his childhood friend come out from behind the book shelf he had adjusted to make into a hiding spot perfect capable of holding one full grown adult.

"I'm so glade I had that installed when grandfather went away to France last summer," Darien announced to no one in particular as he dusted off his white caller shirt and black slacks. "By the way thanks again for hiding me Drew you're the best!"

"Yes well, I just hope it was worth it and just as I said before this is the last time I'm covering for you. You know you need to start studying to become a doctor its traditi-"

"Tradition, yes Andrew I know and I will but for now I want to enjoy my youth. I'll study eventually…when the time comes but for now I'm off."

"Off," his friend echoed in slight panic "off where, I thought you where just going to hide here tonight."

"I have, but now I'm off to the human world."

Despite his already pale complexion Andrew blanched further if possible at the mention of his friend traveling to such a place yet before any protests could be heard an abnormally large bat was already making his way past the main gates.

In a small village a mile from the London manner of Lord Shield…

She giggled at nothing in her half drunken state as she allowed herself to be taken up the brothel steps into one of there more extravagant rooms, reserved only for the wealthiest of costumers by the black haired young man before her. As they reached the top of the steps she gave a shriek of surprised when the gentleman lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder and slapping her playfully on her behind.

"Well aren't you strong," she complemented, her tone husky as she watched him close the door after he'd thrown he onto the king sized bed. With a seductive smile he quickly crossed the room to the bed.

Darien took his time crawling over his unsuspecting victim running his hands over her every cover and crushing his mouth over hers. She gave a gasp of surprise, which Darien used to further taste of mouth with his tongue, when his hands began to pay special attention to her breast messaging them till she moaned in his mouth repeatedly. It was only when her eye glazed over in pure want that he lift her dress past her knees, keeping one hand on her breast as he used the other skillfully to toy with her lower region through her undergarment. The young women rewarded his effort by arching her chest into his body more so panting and moaning in unchecked pleasure.

He mouth finely left her own leaving a fiery path in its wake as he lowered himself down her neck. With out patience he easily ripped at the top half of the lady's corset silently begging for the release of her upper body as she clawed mercilessly at his shirt covered back while tremor after tremor ripped through her body.

"Harder," she demanded and he complied willingly at both ends electing a pleasurable gasp from his lover but now he felt it was his turn for pleasure. Skillful fingers bypassed the lacy fabric before it entering softer warmer moist folds bringing her already heated body to new heights.

Satisfied with her level of distraction the young lord paid host to his own desires. Making sure to keep pace in other areas he began a slow trail of kisses from her creamy shoulder to the fated spot right where her neck and shoulder meet, he inserted another finger to her surprise and joy for good measure before pressing his fangs down into her neck. Her eyes glazed over paying tribute to his ego as he used his mouth to apply small amounts of pressure secreting the substance that made all his efforts worth while.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes, 'god I miss the days you just took them out back and ended there.' But, such was life and as long as he got feed well who was he to complain.

A bang at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he would have ignored it if it hadn't continued with shouts of retribution from what seemed to be a very angry mob. Quickly releasing his dinner he made an even quicker grab for the cloak he had left on the chair by the door but at the very moment the mob seemed to have bypassed the poor door leaving it to be no more than splinters. Concluding the window to be his best bet he avoided the sharp objects thrown in his direction crossing the room only to throw himself off the second floor of the shady building.

Suffering a deep wound to his left arm, with a cruse and a slight blow to his pride he fled the scene of his crime.

Keen senses picked up the sound of more humans gather in the area, but with the gash bleeding so profusely because of the fresh blood in his system he couldn't transform; gritting his teeth he made his way down an empty alley before collapsing half way down it.

Taking the free moment to heart he checked himself for other wounds. Mild scratches here and there mostly on him arms were healing quick enough but to his displeasure his left upper arm was still bleeding. One fault he would admit of his kind was there somewhat weak condition after feeding; the more blood you drank the more time you needed to rest and he had just had himself a good half of that woman's blood before he'd been rudely interrupted.

The dark haired lord cursed himself for being caught off guard, 'at least it didn't look like they'd seen my face.' He was sure if they had they'd be shouting it out in the streets right now, well not his real name anyway but the alias he went by for when he would sneak into town for anything but a meal. He hated the name but it was his father's and he somehow felt closer to the man he'd never meet using it. 'What an odd name-' before the words even filtered through his mind they left her lips.

"Endymion, is that you?" There she stood in all her simple splendor a floor length dark blue velvet cloak hiding a matching corset and ankle length skirt with a white long sleeved under shirt which out lined the curves he knew were there while ankle high heeled black boots helped to hide her small five foot height. What she lacked it size though she made up for in looks with the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen and hair that reached pasted her knees with the oddest shape of blond he'd ever seen, it was almost golden. Serenity Hathaway was the only human he'd ever introduced his grandfather to, village girl he loved to tease whenever he visited for fun. He'd been attracted to her the moment his eyes found her own but swore to himself never to taste her blood, an oath he'd broken when she cut her finger in front of him when they were about 15. Darien had taken her finger into his mouth licking it clean to then tie it with his handkerchief. He smiled when he remembered how she blushed never meeting his eyes for weeks after the incident but it faded when he remembered for all the years they've known each other she still didn't know the truth. She was one of his best friends.

"Endymion," she called again worriedly as she stepped closer.

Before a lie could reach his lips trouble announced itself around the bend.

"Search every where! He's got to be close by with as much blood as he left with the broken glass he couldn't have made it far!"

Darien cursed his horrid luck and attempted to stand only to slide back down to his previous position upon the coble stone alley floor. He didn't dare glance up once to see Serenity reaction to all this, 'she must have seen my wound or at least suspect they were discussing me.' He thought in discontent. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach; he never wanted her to find out like this, 'or maybe not at all.'

He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable as the foot steps raced closer but expecting everything and anything except what took place. Without a moments thought it seemed, Serenity took her place standing in front of Darien expertly blocking him from view of whom ever came around the very corner the foots steps were coming from.

"Serenity!" instinctively Darien bit down on his tongue to prevent the slue of inappropriate remarks waiting to launch themselves at the rat basturd standing before his sweet Serenity.

"Lord Rubious, I didn't expect to see you about. Is something the matter?"

"Have you seen a wounded man about?" It didn't take a genius to tell Serenity wounded man or not innocent or guilty Rubious Bowshot was in this matter purely for the hunt and maybe even the love of the kill with the way his grip tightened on the ax he carried at the mire mention of the accused. He looked like a boy awaiting charismas and it sickened her more than his presence.

"No I'm afraid I haven't."

"He's a vampire! It's too dangerous for you to be out go home and lock you doors." He commanded than deciding he was wasting time he ran in the direction he heard other men shouting about the accused.

When she was sure her blue eyes could see no trace of him she turned her attention to Darien. "We should hurry before anyone else comes by."

He pulled himself from her grasp disgusted for the first time in his life with his behavior, at least the part about getting caught and having Serenity find out the truth this way. "Serena, he was talking about me!" He bit out in an attempt to discourage her efforts.

She hide her hurt at his reaction to her help but let her stubbornness take over, "I know he was talking about you foul that's why we should get out of here. So get up Endy, we can still make it to my house outside the village with out trouble."

Once more, this time successfully, she managed to help him to his feet and was gracious enough, in Darien's opinion to ignore the blushed that rested upon his cheeks.

"Darien…" it was barely a whisper she wasn't even sure if she'd heard him correctly, "my real name is Darien Shield." It was his turn to be unsure if Serenity had heard but suspicions were conformed when she simply nodded in response. The rest of the walk had been spent in somewhat of an uncomfortable silence and it held up even while as she cleaned his wound and he wasn't surprised at how much it made him hurt.

Author's Notes: There was no sex (that's right I said sex under a PG-13 rating hahahaha…cough) and I didn't think the brothel scene was that bad to put this under 'M' for mature. But, I'll change the rating; I'm sure as the story goes along. I'm up dating Accidents Happen in a couple of days if not tomorrow and I think another of my stories, I just really wanted to write a vampire fanfic! Anyways hope you like, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Be Told

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue I am poor.

Author's notes: Ok people you know the drill love it hate it doesn't matter just review it! I know it's been a while but I'm going around and up dating all my stories. I've got 'Accident Happen 10' and 'A Knight for a Prince 5' in the works as we speak they should both be posted by next week. As for the rest of my story when the mood strikes I'll up date the rest. After 'Accidents Happen' and 'A knight for a Prince' are up dated I'm updating 'Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing,' 'Scrabbled Eggs and Lots of Coffee,' 'Painting Holes and Peeping Toms,' and 'Rainy Days.'

Anyway if you've got something to say about anything just review and tell me, I'll even answer you back if you ask me to. Also for those of you who don't know my story has grammatical errors I know this you know we all know this so please don't waist you time telling me every grammatical error you spot because, no offense, I'm not interested. I want to know what you think about the story itself do I go into to much detail or not enough are my characters off base in the sense that you can't believe, based on the books, that they would say or do the things they're doing in my story, is there not enough action or to much are you confused in any way shape or form. These are the thing that I want to know because knowing the answers to these questions is what make me a better writer and let you enjoy the story's more…I'll work on grammar later.

Chapter 2

They continued in silence until he could take no more of it, "I'm sorry." Though he felt like shouting it he could only whisper it still feeling the sham in having been caught in a lie by his best friend. The one human who'd ever stood up for him trusted him enough to tell him everything and anything and he had not bestowed upon her the same level of trust. 'She must hate me.' The thought alone hurt him to know end.

"It's no trouble at all," the young blond answered removing the bowl of bloodied water from sight avoiding his eyes.

"I…I don't…that's not what I meant and you know it Serenity." He only ever used her name when he was serious. There had been only two other times he'd ever said it. Once when she'd gone to deep into the forest to such for her lost necklace, the one he'd given her for her first birthday as his friend. Searching franticly for her favorite gift the young Serenity had failed to see the sun set and the wolves come out.

She'd run as fast as her legs could take her before she'd tripped on a trees roots. And, not having picked herself up fast enough the wolves had caught up, surrounding her. You could ask her now and her answer would be the same as that day, she'd never seen Endy so furious or so serious as when he'd come out of no where scaring the wolves off in a way Serenity did not know.

And though he was unscratched she still held him calling him irresponsible and foolish for acting so suddenly, in stepping gout to guard her with out so much as taking out his sword. And normally Endymion would have taken offense to such comments but she had said it in the safety of his arms while crying tears for him. That day he'd called out her name, he'd held her in his arms carrying her home whispering promises of warmth and protection.

And, he'd never once broken that promise to her, but what was she to say to such a discovery, yet a discovery of what, she was no closer now than in the alley to discovering why they were after him or what he'd done to receives such a wound. The logic in her mind ruled out his being a thief for he was rich or a threat of any kind to women because he'd never once made her feel anything but safe. So what could it be, she bit her lip in wonder.

Slowly she made her way to sit before him in the sit across from his own, promising herself to be open and understanding with a breath of confidence she asked the question that disturbed her mind since there strange meeting in the alley.

"Why were the villagers looking for you?"

"Before…before I answer you must swear to me not to tell a soul what I am about to tell you." He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips at the sight of the woman before him, the woman he new as a girl.

"You…need to ask that of me as if I would ever do anything to hurt or endanger you as if…as if you don't know me at all," She didn't want to know she didn't care to know. If such a secret would make him doubt her, her the one who stood by him through everything he'd ever told her through all the advice she'd ever given him and every problem he'd ever face she didn't want to know it. Blinking away the tears Serenity took one look to the window to see the sun rising, "You should…sleep Endy- Darien," she corrected herself. "You can hide away in the basement incase Detective Diamond comes by later. I'm going to bed."

As she rose to leave Darien called to her, "What about…don't you want to know…anything?"

Dead eyes found his confused ones, "You don't trust me enough to tell me." It was a statement that hurt both parties but neither made a move to stop its pain. Serenity left to her room and Darien stayed down stairs cleaning up any evidence of his arrival before making his way to the basement whose entrance was hidden. It was there that his keen sense of hearing cursed him to hear Serenity cry herself to sleep…totally and utterly by his own fault for asking such a stupid question.

'Damn it, of course I can trust her!' he thought to himself. She was there for me when my mother died, when I felt alone after Ray married Jadeite and when Kunzite left to Germany to study his science and when Nephrite and Zoicite left to hunt down the vampire hunter who'd killed his sister. Even when Andrew got married she was there to fill the empty space in time which his friend would have done if they had not gotten so busy. She never question his motives in seeing her or demanded information of him or even ask for money when she had needed it. Never once did she say his visits were a bother or ask for help when he was with her as she worked in the gardens for her food or gone to town working to fix dresses for ladies or make the dresses herself. At a time she'd even made jewelry but now she mostly worked as a baby sitter for the wealthy when they when to party.

He should have known better than to ask such a question, but now how to solve the problem…As fast as he asked the result landed before him.

Zoicite was to be married to a witch named Ami in France; it was prefect tomorrow night he'd take her to France to for the wedding dance the night away take her shopping to see a show perhaps and than when all was said and done he would tell her, and it would give him a perfect excuse to leave town without suspension.

Yes all would work out well now all he had to do was tell her grandfather and write to Zoicite for his consent and pray everyone act normal for the weekend. 'Pray' being the operative word.

Author's Notes: I promise it will get better just give it a try. Anyway tell me what you think and if you'd be so kind and polite and it's not to much trouble would you could you read and review my other, much better, stories. Thank you for your time.


End file.
